User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Epilogue
PART 1: With Jericho, the Balor turned Primordial Titan, dead at their feet and the remainder of the Rings of Oblivion sealed within another dimension within Fenrir’s mansion, the treasonous Cogsworth and his master: The Father of Machines retreated into the forest. The Members of Brazen Storm and their surviving comrades all cheered victoriously! As they prepared a celebration, Fenrir and Grimsby overseeing a noble pyre for Aeriel and the World Serpent, Dilista, Tikki, Hawk and Nobody retired to a more private environment. However, during the throes of passion, an odd sensation overwhelmed the Tiefling Bard. A mindless aggression set in, causing her to lash out at her bedfellows. When morning light came, Dilista awoke, restored to her senses. However, she was stunned to find her room annihilated, the walls brutally slashed. When inquiring to the others the next morning, they are alarmed by her lack of memory and the appearance of many quills across her body. Hawk explained that Dilista went completely off the rails the previous night, attacking and nearly injuring Nobody, however, all were able to escape unharmed. Recognizing the familiar symptoms of a familiar curse, Dilista immediately sought the council of Vorrazeal, the Essence of Life. The Wizard’s examination reveals a grim truth: though the bard had been able to stave off the curse within the World Serpent, it was only ever a temporary fix. Eventually, the Curse of Umbrygal would catch up to her and transform her into a feared Tarrasque! Scared of this potential outcome, Dilista asked the Dragonborn Wizard for advice. Vorrazeal informed her that he had the power to remove the curse from her, but only if he could be restored to full Godhood. Excited and delighted at the prospect, Dilista immediately agreed; however, Vorrazeal warned her that in order to restore him, a pure and noble soul would need to be sacrificed to restore him. Much to the Tiefling’s horror, the Dragonborn god named the sacrifice to be their long-time ally and friend: Glavios. Bringing this knowledge to the remainder of the party, Hawk and Fenrir immediately were against it. However, Grimsby agreed that (though he did not like the idea either) they simply did not have the strength or numbers to battle a Tarrasque successfully. Though none one of them liked it, Dilista was able to convince them of what had to be done. The party made their way several miles outside of the Adamantine City, accompanied by their demigod compatriot. Though Dilista and Blurp were all for a direct assault, Hawk and Fenrir berate the two, stating that their friend deserved better than that. They brought their case before the great lizard creature, who was greatly offended, both by the decision and apparent deception. As Glavios readied himself to attack his one-time allies, it was Fenrir who spoke the demigod’s own words to him: that he would protect Exandria from the overabundance of Dragons in the area, and manages to convince him that, even with his immense power, he could not hope to defeat a Tarrasque himself. Displeased but humbled by this, Glavios begrudgingly accepts their logic but declares that he will do this for Exandria and not for them. They bring Glavios before Vorrazeal, who has prepared a ritualistic circle for the ascension ceremony. Before going to his death, Glavios coldly acknowledges his former comrades for their logical reasoning and hopes that Dilista continues to know pain for her decision. The party unleash their most powerful attacks against their comrade, who struck back out of instinct, but largely took the punishment; finally, it was Grimsby and Hawk who managed a double sneak attack to bring their one-time ally down. As the demigod’s blood seeped into the circle, a bright, bloodred light enveloped the Essence of Life. With a blinding flash, the party could only stare in awe as Vorrazeal was restored to his godhood. Vorrazeal remains true to his word and enveloped Dilista in a golden light; the party watches as the quills recede into her body as the Curse of Umbrygal was removed. The reborn God admits to the party that he had done many despicable things in the millennia beforehand, but would rebuild his following as “The Penitent God.” To begin, he tells the party a terrible truth. Amadeus had lied to them. He never had any intention of restoring Dilista’s wife (Talara) to life, nor was he her father. He had manipulated the grieving Tiefling into giving her heart to him to be used in a ritual to transform him into a powerful Archduke of Hell. A ritual that he succeeded in because the party could not see him for his lies. Dilista, enraged at the revelation, led the party back to the Adamantine City, intent on returning to the Nine Hells to get her revenge. Before they go, Vorrazeal rewards Hawk for the killing strike, reactivating the one Wish charge in his Luck Blade Shortsword. But in the darkness and stillness of the night, Dilista cried herself to sleep, overwhelmed by her betrayal and losses. A loud, screeching roar awoke the party the next morning. As the valiant members of Brazen Storm exited Fenrir’s Mansion, they found the city under attack by a Sapphire Dragon! Though Fenrir is more concerned with the safety of his daughter and clan, Hawk and Dilista noticed a horrifying detail about the dragon…''that it was missing one of its fingers''! The Dragon reveals itself to be Slavic, the Slaver and was indeed the same dragon the party encountered rescuing the Longtooth Werewolves in the Underdark! He demands the return of his property and violently attacks when Fenrir refuses. Slavic proved a ruinous adversary, able to annihilate any who opposed him with his Psionic abilities as well as his destructive, sonic breath! The party is able to hold the dragon off, Hawk proving more useful as a healer, and Fenrir making several devastating attacks with his sword, Harbringer! However, the party was saved by the return of Hawk’s steed and companion: Kanopus, the Adamantine Dragon, who slew the damaged and weakened Sapphire Dragon with a blast of his Acid Breath. Though the battle was hard fought…it was a hollow victory. From the rubble and ruins, the members of Brazen Storm found their home, the Adamantine City, destroyed beyond repair. But Fenrir was aggrieved to learn the catastrophic losses suffered to his clan. Bringing his clansmen into the Mansion, the Intrepid members of Brazen Storm met in Fenrir’s study, still intent on their return to the Nine Hells. PART 2: The next morning, as Hawk saddled up Kanopus, Dilista said her farewells to Tikki, promising to return to her. Fenrir left his daughter, Lupa, in charge of the remaining Longtooth Clan and swore this would not be their end. For the second time, Kanopus departed the southern border of Tal’Dorei, carrying the party on his back. However, this time armed with the knowledge of where to go, are able to make their way to the gates of the Nine Hells at the base of the World Tree. As they ready themselves for what is, inevitably, to be their final fight, their draconic companion surprised them all as he refused to go with them any further. Kanopus explained that, though he liked them, he had come a long way from the lizard steed he had been Polymorphed from. Now, he was a Dragon and desired his freedom above anything else. Though they would greatly need his assistance, the party left the decision to Hawk, as Kanopus was his charge. Saddened, the Tabaxi removed the saddle from Kanopus and wished his friend to live his life proudly and nobly. Kanopus and Hawk share one final goodbye before the dragon departed into the eastern sky. As they readied for their second journey into the hells, our intrepid adventurers found a surprising but delightful surprise. Nobody, the mysterious Nymph had followed them and was intent to fight beside them. With their weapons and spells at the ready, the valiant members of Brazen Storm entered into the gates of darkness again. Making their way much more quickly and deftly into Amadeus’ Lair, the group find themselves staring down their adversary. The Hellish Archduke, now in his natural Dragon form, applauded the party’s bravery to return but mocked Dilista for her foolhardiness. The final battle ensued: Hawk, Blurp, and Nobody blasting the devil-dragon with their most powerful spells. However, Amadeus merely ducked his head, allowing the spells to crash into the ceiling, nearly crushing Fenrir. Nobody cast a Detect Magic on Amadeus and informed the horrified party that their enemy had a Foresight spell cast upon him and would be able to anticipate all of their moves. The party fought valiantly, but Archduke Dragon’s great advantage proved a difficult trial. Though Blurp attempted an Imprisonment spell, Amadeus easily warded the spell and blasted the Bullywug with his breath attack. The remainder of the party watched in terror as Blurp was blasted with necrotic flame, thrown across the room, where his horribly burned and disfigured body slumped lamely to the ground…''dead''. With the dragon’s attention fixed on the others, Grimsby attempted to sneak attack the great beast, even succeeding in landing a hit! However, Amadeus swatted the Halfling Rogue with his tail, sending him flying. Grimsby struck one of Amadeus’ many shelfs full of trinkets, his spine breaking with a spectacular ‘SNAP’! As Grimsby lay, helpless, he could only stare in horror as the shelf collapsed in an avalanche on top of him! Hawk watched as his fellow rogue vanished beneath the pile, quickly rushing to his aid! However, the Tabaxi Rogue/Cleric was greatly saddened to find Grimsby crushed beneath the weight of Amadeus’ collection. As the surviving members of Brazen Storm regrouped, Nobody revealed an epiphany to the group. Though Amadeus’ Foresight seemed impenetrable, it did suffer a crippling weakness: it could see into the future, but only in specific bursts. Coming up with a plan, Hawk and Nobody volunteer to distract the great dracolich, to allow Fenrir and Dilista an opportunity to catch him off guard. As Hawk pulled up the hood of his Cloak of Invisibility, Nobody launched a frontal assault on the dragon, blasting him with the last of her higher level magic. Dilista made her way to the upper levels with the intention to crash the chandelier onto his head; Fenrir, likewise, made his way around, desiring an opportune strike with his sword. A scream rent across the air; the party turned to find a lucky shot from Amadeus had captured Nobody within his fanged mouth, blood flying from the Nymph’s body before she fell still. However, Hawk revealed himself with many strikes from his dual swords, expending his remaining Wish to remove Amadeus’ Foresight! The Archduke Dragon screamed, his visions of the future fading, losing sight of all his omnipotent advantage. With the Tabaxi before him, spells spent and no more tricks up his sleeve, watched as he dropped both of his blades and cried mockingly: “I bet you didn’t see that coming!” Enraged, the dragon pointed his clawed finger at his foe, and an ominous wind surged throughout the room. Fenrir and Dilista watched as, in a flash of dark, necrotic green light, Hawk’s luck appeared to run out at last and he fell to the ground, dead from Amadeus’ Power Word: Kill. The two surviving members of Brazen Storm watched as their last ally fell; with an angry cry, Dilista cut the rope holding up the chandelier and held on as it came crashing forward. However, the devil-dragon used his immense strength to catch the falling item, though Dilista caught her, now unaware, foe with a close-range Cloud of Daggers! As the dragon staggered backward, his head and mouth shredded by the Tiefling’s knives, Dilista throwing a final insult towards her tormentor. Striking true upon the distracted dragon, the Werewolf Barbarian held his greatsword aloft and cleaved his enemy asunder. Amadeus, the great lord of the Nine Hells, shocked and surprised by the turn of events quickly used his vast knowledge to escape! With a vow of revenge upon his attackers, the remaining members of Brazen Storm could only watch as the Archduke began to fade before vanishing entirely, his Plane Shift spell teleporting him away. Dilista and Fenrir stood in stunned silence; amongst the bodies of their fallen allies, they were left to steep in their failure. Utilizing the same portal to exit the hells as before, the pair returned to the ruins of the Adamantine City, where Fenrir’s clan cheered their leader’s return though quickly fell silent at the sight of the four fallen warriors. There was no celebration that day. No more trysts or fights or songs, only the sound of tears and digging as Fenrir and Dilista oversaw the mass burial of all who had fallen. Towards the center of the ruined town, as Fenrir offered a powerful eulogy, Dilista finished the graves for the fallen members and allies of Brazen Storm: Hathonier, Glavios, Aeriel, Hawk, Nobody, Grimsby, Blurp, and The World Serpent. Afterward, Dilista and Fenrir, the two surviving and founding members, officially disbanded the adventuring party known as Brazen Storm. Fenrir elected to take his daughter and the remainder of his clan to the continent of Wildemount where he had plans to rebuild. Dilista and Tikki depart for the western continent of Marquet, never to be seen again, but to await the day her nemesis should return. Although, Dilista had performed one final deception, having created an empty grave for Aeriel. She took the body of her lover with them with the full intention of giving her a proper burial alongside the body of Dilista’s wife. ~0o0o0~ And so ends the Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm. Though their story was one of much mishap and no small amount of luck, I sincerely hope that this recording of their tale to demonstrate the same level of passion that each one of them showed. I only knew them for a few short months, but as their friend and barkeep, it was hard to ignore their great tales. My father once told me, that I should be grateful and privileged for an opportunity to encounter adventurers of such merit. And I sincerely hope that their story of courage, sacrifice, and camaraderie to teach us all that family is not made solely by blood, but the loyalty of those we serve beside. - De Rolo, son of Percival and Vex’ahlia Category:Blog posts